Star Wars: Species
by jedimacewindu
Summary: Can Luke and the Jedi stop the unknown forces of the Unknown Regions before they destroy the Republic. R
1. Prologue

Star Wars: Old Friends, New Enemies

Prologue

It had been ten years since the Swarm War that could've torn apart the Republic if the Jedi hadn't gotten involved. Since then the Jedi and the New Republic have been trying to rebuild the galaxy. But with the few Jedi they have it has taken some time.

Just a couple of years after the Swarm War, Luke and Jedi Council brought forth an idea of sending a team of Jedi and trusted men into the Unknown Regions. Luke and the other Jedi knew this was a mistake and that it was the second time the Republic is sending a team out there.

The first time the Jedi had made a mistake of sending a team out there, the team wasn't good enough to defend themselves. They were easily tricked by the Chiss leader Thrawn, who destroyed them with ease. Palpatine was the one that got the idea of sending someone out there. He had a plan of wasting the Republics resources and making them weaker for their takeover.

But this time, Luke was sending trusted Jedi that would not be easily fooled. One Jedi he had known since she was a baby. Jaina. She was one of the most powerful Jedi at the Academy and he trusted her with his life. He also asked for any volunteers that wanted to take the risk of going out there, discovering new species and planets, and possibly dying. From all the generals, admirals, smugglers and veterans only five volunteered.

Wedge Antilles, a veteran from the Clone Wars and the Rebellion; quickly volunteered, saying that it'd be a fun and interesting adventure. He was followed by Traest Kre'fey, the commander of the _Ralroost_, saying that he needed more adventure in his life. A few weeks later, Booster and Talon Karrde, owners and commanders of the _Errant Venture_, decided to go with them. They had quit smuggling at the end of the Yuuzahn Vong War, and since then they've needed something to do.

Luke knew he was sending his friends and family to death but it was there own choice to go. Luke knew what it was like to go into the unknown. He knew what it was like to go into darkness. He knew what it was like to go into emptiness. He had experienced those before and during the battle between him and his father, Darth Vader. He had thought that maybe he might not come out alive or maybe turn to the dark side and join his father. But he survived the battle, and not only bringing his father back to light side before he died, he killed the Emperor.

Luke knew about the dangers of sending a team to the Unknown Regions, but he knew they should know what was out there, what might come destroy them one day. To know how to counter them and to be able to kill them before they caused any damage. But Luke didn't know what he had gotten the Republic into, the peril and death they were about to face. He did not know what to expect but after eight years since they left, he knew it was going to be something big.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Discovery

"What kind of ships are those?" the young, beautiful Jedi said with much curiosity. Jaina, now around the age of 28, was at the top of the bridge, staring out the view port closely. Since the beginning of this exploration mission, her curiosity has increased greatly, and there have been many new surprises. She could never have imagined the amount of new worlds and species out there that they still didn't know about.

Eight years had passed since they had begun this long and dreadful mission. It had been eight years since they had finally found something out here. They probably have had traveled so far into the Unknown Regions that it would take Uncle Luke months just to get down here. But why should she be complaining. It had been her choice to embark on this mission to search for life. It was her choice to embark on a mission where she could possibly get killed and never see her friends and family ever again.

But she knew that wasn't true. They had some of the best Jedi on these ships and some of the best veterans and admirals. She knew nothing could possibly get in their way unless there was someone or something better than them out there.

"I don't know" Booster said, dazzled at the size of the ship. "This race must be way beyond us and must have a large population. Look at it. There are at least thirty planets in a thousand kilometer radius and more than half of them are populated. The ships traveling between the planets are exceptional. There are so many of them."

"I know" she responded. "It looks like all the planets are all populated by the same race. You can tell by the ships being the same throughout."

"Booster, run a diagnostic on all these planets. Find out what type of planet it is and how many of these _things_ there are on them." Talon Karrde ordered. Talon, a former smuggler, now works for the New Republic helping them out in times of need. Booster quickly sat back down and started running the satellite program. As he ran the program, Traest Kre'fey showed up on the view port.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. "We didn't come all this way to get captured. I don't think that was the plan."

"Sorry Admiral, but we didn't expect to find such a large attack force. Not even life out here period." Jaina tried to explain. She was hoping that her Jedi friends on the other ship haven't gotten blamed for their capture either.

"You either find a way out of this or we are most likely dead." he said and turned off the viewing screen.

"I think we should send a message to Uncle Luke. He'll come and rescue us once he gets it." she told Talon.

"I don't think we could get a message that far. We're too far out in the Unknown Regions. Do you think you could try a Force message?" he asked.

"I don't think so. It's also too far away and I don't think I could reach Jacen either." she told him.

"How about we relay a message to Csilla? Then they could send it to Master Skywalker." Tahiri said hopefully.

"Actually, that could work. Nice one, Tahiri!" Jaina said, impressed.

"Booster, get Csilla for me and get Admiral Kre'fey back on." Talon told him.

"Yes, Sir." he returned to work, and was able to get Kre'fey back in seconds.

Jaina decided to talk first. "Admiral, we have come up with a plan that could possibly save us if we are to be captured."

"Well, what is it?" he asked with much curiosity.

"We're going to send a message to Uncle Luke, telling him that we are in danger and we need help." she explained.

"But we're too far out for him to get the message." he said bewildered.

"That's what we figured, but then Tahiri got the idea of relaying the message to Csilla and then to Osssus." She told him, hoping he would be pleased with the idea.

"That'll work. Good job Tahiri. Send word quickly. I don't think we'd last too long in a fight so we'll have to surrender right away." He said trying to hide his nervousness and disappointment with a little bit of enthusiasm.

Booster opened a channel to Csilla and was lucky to get through. "May I have a word with Chaf'orm'bintrano. Please make it fast. It's urgent." Talon explained. Within minutes, Aristocra Formbi was standing in front of them, as small as a little mini-statue.

"What is it you would like to speak to me about, Admiral…?" he questioned.

"I'm not an Admiral, Formbi, but please call me Talon Karrde. We have been in the Unknown Regions for some time now as you know. And we are about to get into a little bit of trouble." Talon explained hurriedly. He was getting worried that this might take too long.

"What kind of trouble?" Formbi asked with much curiosity.

"We have discovered a new species and they are either going to destroy us or capture us. We need you to relay a message to Ossus so that the Jedi can come here and rescue us." Talon said.

"Well, you'll have to make it quick because we are about to make a discovery that could improve all of our weaponry and technological systems. My men are relaying the message now. You have about three minutes." he told Talon, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Okay. Thank you." The message was then being relayed and they could see Jacen's face clearly.

"Talon Karrde, long time no see. What is it you would like?" Jacen said worried.

"Tell the Jedi Council that we have found a new species of aliens and we are about to be either killed or captured. Their technology is way beyond ours so you're going to have to bring a big enough force to protect yourselves. There are more than thirty planets full of these _new creatures_ and they there are billions to a trillion of them." He paused as the ship was rocked from some kind of plasma beam, which was followed by an ion blast almost getting rid of the message. "Everyone to their battle stations, we might have to fight. Hurry Jacen we told have much-." They were hit by another ion blast cutting off the message.

"Jaina, get a team of Jedi ready, we might have to board their ship. Booster, contact Admiral Kre'fey makes sure he tells the other Jedi to do the same." Talon ordered. Everyone was trying to work harder as the _Errant Venture _and the _Ralroost_ were being brutally attacked by the enemy ship.

"Talon, there's boarding party on level D." one of the crewman said.

"How many of them" he asked.

"Around forty, and they're still pouring in."

"Jaina, do you think you and the other Jedi could take them?" he asked her.

"We could take them but if there are more than a hundred we'll tire quickly. We might need some back up. Maybe a squadron of ten men should do it." she said as she looked at the camera with the creatures. One of the creatures looked up and shot the camera.

"Jaina, you better get down quick before they take this whole ship apart."

"Don't worry. If they're here to hurt us, they're dead but if they're not we're going to surrender okay?" she explained.

"Alright" he said disappointed, not wanting to leave his ship.


End file.
